His Prince
by GleeFanFiction2
Summary: Blaine takes Kurt to a meadow after prom that will always have a very special place in both of there hearts.


"Blaine, where are we going?" Kurt asked while looking out the car window.

They had snuck away from the prom early because Blaine said he wanted to show him somewhere special.

"You'll see! We're almost there." Blaine chuckled to himself as he momentarily glanced at Kurt. He looked adorable with his crown on and his scepter resting in his lap.

He took one of his hands off the wheel and softly took his boyfriends hand.

Kurt looked down and their hands then back up to Blaine. He lightly smiled and blushed.

The car came to a stop.

"Okay, close your eyes." Blaine said. He took both of Kurt's hands and slowly lead him over some soft un-even ground.

"Blaine what is this?" Kurt laughed as he tried not to fall.

"You'll see!" Blaine repeated more excitedly now.

Blaine stopped and let go of Kurt, "Okay, open."

Kurt opened his eyes. His mouth fell open in a wide grin and he turned bright red.

"What do you think?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked over the beautiful green hill. Even though it was night, it was bright because of all the stars. It was almost meadow like.

There was a small blanket on the grass with a picnic basket resting on it's surface.

"Blaine I- I don't even know what to say." Kurt turned to him. Blaine had his hands behind his back and was nervously rocking back and forth on his heels. Kurt smiled, "I love it."

"You deserve it… you deserve the world, Kurt." Blaine's eyes sparkled under the moonlight.

They both sat down on the blanket. Kurt shivered in the frosty air.

Blaine wrapped the blanket around both of their bodies and put his arm around Kurt's waist.

Kurt snuggled up against Blaine's shoulder and took a sip of the sparkling apple juice Blaine had brought.

"So, how did you like prom?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt's beautiful eyes.

"Well, the beginning was… terrible… but in the end everything turned out amazing." Kurt said taking off his crown and placing it on the ground in front of them.

"What was you're favorite part?" Blaine pulled Kurt's waist even closer to his own.

"You." Kurt smiled at his boyfriend.

Blaine felt his heart explode in his chest. He felt a huge lump in his throat, "I love you."

Kurt's stomach dropped. He lifted his head from Blaine's shoulder and looked at him.

Blaine looked terrified. Waiting for Kurt's response, his hazel eyes growing bigger.

"Blaine Anderson…" Kurt softly said, Blaine gulped, "I'm so in love with you."

Blaine sighed in relief and softly grinned.

Kurt threw his arms around his boyfriend and squeezed him. Blaine laughed as he pulled out of the hug. He cupped Kurt's face and deeply kissed him.

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's gelled curls.

Blaine slid his hands down Kurt's back.

"I love you so much." Blaine heavily whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Blaine, I want you." Kurt said.

Blaine pulled away, "What?"

"I want you."

"R-Really?" Blaine asked in shock. He wasn't expecting Kurt to make the first move on this one.

Kurt quickly nodded, nervously.

"Are you sure you want to?" Blaine reached inside the picnic basket for some condoms he packed just in case.

Kurt nodded again, "I'm ready." He stiffly laid himself down on the blanket.

Blaine cracked up.

"What?" Kurt said, embarrassed.

"You're so effing adorable, Kurt." He said.

"That was supposed to be sexy!" Kurt's face flushed and he quickly sat up.

"You are!" Blaine laid Kurt back down and got on top of him, "You are everything." He whispered as they loved eachother under the stars.

8 years later

"Kurt come on, love. Where are you taking me?" Blaine asked with a more mature voice.

"You'll see!" Kurt practically dragged Blaine by the hand, "Just keep your eyes closed!" He said with the same high pitched voice.

Blaine stumbled to keep up with his lover, tripping over uneven land.

"Open!" Kurt finally exclaimed.

"Kurt- I can't believe-" Blaine started to say as he looked over the same meadow he had taken Kurt that night after prom.

The same meadow where they first said 'I love you' and where they first maid love as young, scared 17 year old boys.

The same small old blanket and picnic basket caught Blaine's eye.

"So?" Kurt clasped his hands together underneath his chin waiting for Blaine's response.

"Kurt- I don't know what to say." Blaine felt stinging behind his eyes. They hadn't been there since they graduated high school 7 years back.

"This… this is beautiful. Thank you."

"You deserve everything." Kurt's eyes sparkled the under the moonlight the same way Blaine's had before.

"What is this all for?" Blaine asked as Kurt took his hand and walked him over to the blanket.

"Blaine, these past eight years with you have been… the best years of my life. Before I met you, I was so scared and alone. You gave me courage, Blaine. You made me feel special and beautiful in a way no one had ever made me feel before. Not only are you my best friend but… you're my whole life. My everything."

Kurt got down on one knee.

Blaine covered his mouth with his free hand. He felt tears streaming down his cheeks.

A few short seconds later, Kurt was crying too, " Blaine, my love, will you please be with me forever? Marry me?" Kurt asked, trembling.

"There's nothing I'd rather do." Blaine sobbed. He picked Kurt up around the waist and kissed him passionately. He knew he would never let him go.

"I love you." Kurt smiled with tear filled eyes.

Nor Kurt Hummel or his prince, would never be alone again.


End file.
